Bill Gates
Bill Gates battled Steve Jobs in Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. After Jobs died mid-battle, HAL 9000 came in to challenge him as a third-party rapper. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper William Henry "Bill" Gates III (born October 28, 1955) is an American business magnate, computer programmer, and philanthropist. With co-founder and friend Paul Allen, he created Microsoft, the world's largest personal computer software company, creating products ranging from computer software and accessories to video game consoles. He is one of the richest people in the world, ranked as the wealthiest American and second wealthiest person on earth, only behind Carlos Slim. He also donates lots of his money to charity. Gates was CEO of Microsoft from its founding in 1975 to 2000, and served as Chairman of the Board of Directors through February 2014. He has since scaled back to an advisory role under current CEO Satya Nadella. With his wife Melinda, Gates is currently co-chair of The Bill & Melinda Gates Foundation, a philanthropic trust. Gates also currently serves on the Board of Directors for the Berkshire Hathaway investment group managed by Warren Buffett, with whom he has close ties. ERBoH Bio As always, I'm feeling charitable so allow me to give you some of my time. I'm Bill Gates -- America's richest, most handsomest man who's super good at computer programming. I was born in 1955 and started programming in high school. I was amazing at it. Seriously, the best. My friends and I would exploit bugs in order to get free computer time. I got into Harvard, obviously, and spent all my time programming until I left to form Microsoft with my high school friend Paul Allen. I created the MS-DOS operating system which eventually led to Microsoft Windows. You know what? I don't care if Windows has a reputation for being "boring" or "buggy" or "the operating system equivalent of a person with no imagination" -- it's the most popular operating system in the world and made me a centibillionaire! But with great richness, comes great responsibility (taxes). Along with my beautiful wife Melinda, I've donated over $28 billion to charity! Windows. X-box. $28 billion. The Zune. Yeah, I think I've helped make the world a better place. Lyrics 'Verse 1' You blow, Jobs! You arrogant prick, With your secondhand jeans and your turtle neck! I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head, With your own little spinning beach ball of death! Hippie, you got given up at birth! I give away your net worth to AIDS research! Combine all your little toys, and I still crush that! iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack! 'Verse 2' Well, Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do. Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you too? 'Verse 3' I tripled the profits on a PC. 'Verse 4' And people with jobs use PC. 'Verse 5' Nope, FruityLoops, PC. 'Verse 6' Well, you can still afford a doctor if you bought a PC! 'Verse 7' Fine! You wanna be like that? Die then! The whole world loved you, but you were my friend. I'm alone now with nothing but power and time, And no one on earth who can challenge my mind! I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is my design! I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no one to stop me! The world is mine! Scrapped Lyrics I'm a God! So piss off! Trivia *He is the fourth rapper to have a variation of the name "Bill", the first three being Bill O'Reilly, Billy Mays, and William Shakespeare. *In Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, he is the only rapper to be introduced by the Announcer in the battle. This is because Steve Jobs interrupted the announcer before he could say his name, and HAL 9000 comes in near the end of the battle as a third party. *He and Steve Jobs have currently have the most verses out of any rapper, at 7. *He is currently the richest living rapper that has appeared in ERB. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:EpicLLOYD